Ichigo Gets All The Girls
by Azure Zangetsu
Summary: When Ichigo gets accepted to the Soul Society as a captain, things happen to him that he wouldn't have even dreamed of. ICHI x HAREM, Nell included. I love getting feedback, so review are necessary for feedback!
1. Chapter 1

Ichigo Kurosaki sat at his desk, idly lounging in his uncomfortable chair and not paying attention to what the teacher was saying

Ichigo Kurosaki sat at his desk, idly lounging in his uncomfortable chair and not paying attention to what the teacher was saying. It was his math class, and he didn't really care all that much. Being a representative shinigami, going to school, and having to mix these two lives was enough work as it was. Not to mention the fact that he was going to take hell for injuring that shinigami, that one with the afro who yelled a lot and was really annoying. Ichigo was terrible with names, and that shinigami was annoying, driving Ichigo to forget his name. But the strawberry was too busy not paying attention to notice the piece of chalk aimed for his head. It sailed through the air, as fast as a baseball pitch, and smacked him in the forehead, knocking his head back.

"Crap! That hurts!" Ichigo cried out as the rest of the classroom erupted in laughter. Keigo was on the floor with his arms wrapped around himself. He was almost in tears. Ichigo glared at them, but they didn't stop. The single solitary person who didn't laugh, was Orihime. She looked at him with worry in her eyes, and Ichigo didn't like the look she was giving him. Ichigo sighed, leaning down to get the chalk and picked it up. The teacher impatiently waited for Ichigo to return the chalk that had drawn blood from his forehead just above his left eye. (Ichigo not knowing this) The teen crushed the chalk into dust and got comfortable in his seat once again. He didn't even know why he bothered going to school right now. He had been offered the rank of captain of the third captain in the Gotei Thirteen. He had begrudgingly accepted the offer, only because Ukitake had talked him into it. Ichigo slouched in his seat and stared at the board, math problems written all over it, math problems that Ichigo had no need to read. Ichigo did a recount on the captains lost in the winter war. Yamamoto and Komamura were the only two captains slain, but they had gone up against virtually an army with only their lieutenants, and they had held their own, slaying Halibel and Stark in the process. Shuhei had survived the apocalyptic battle that had occurred, but he believed that this was only because he hadn't fought hard enough. And since the winter war, which had only ended two months ago, his power had nearly doubled. Ichigo's mind drifted to all kinds of affairs dealing with the shinigami, but he was simply bored. And before he knew it, the bell rang and he was out the door after he had messily gathered his things. Orihime was quick to follow him and appear at his side.

"Kurosaki-kun! Can…can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Huh? Oh, sure Orihime. Whaddya need?" She busty girl blushed madly and looked at the ground for a moment. Ichigo raised an eyebrow and put his finger under her chin.

"Kuro…Kurosaki-kun?"

"You don't need to be shy around me Orihime. Just ask what you need to." Ichigo flashed her a slight smile. Orihime took a deep breath and then looked him in the eyes.

"Can I come with you to the Soul Society? I…I want to be in your squad Kurosaki-kun," she announced softly and quickly. Ichigo was stunned, but he put a hand on her shoulder and grinned widely.

"I'll see what I can do!" And with that he walked away, leaving Orihime with a big smile on her face and tears in her eyes. They were tears of happiness, not of sadness. She had finally worked up the courage to ask him, and he had practically said yes to her! She jumped up and down a few times in happiness and then got control of herself. Orihime turned and began her walk home, because Tatsuki was at karate practice right now. Orihime was so happy; she had a chance to be with Ichigo for a really long time!


	2. Chapter 2

Matsumoto Rangiku sighed silently on her tiacho's comfortable couch as the young man did his paperwork without fail

Matsumoto Rangiku sighed silently on her tiacho's comfortable couch as the young man did his paperwork without fail. It had been a long time since Matsumoto's hangover had left her head, but she could stay here on the couch for a while longer, fooling her captain just a bit longer. Today was boring, nothing to do but listen to Toshiro's writing brush on the paper and lounge until he caught on to the fact that her hangover was gone. She sighed and shifted a bit on the couch. She got a thought that hadn't occurred to her in quite some time, and she didn't know exactly why it came to her just then. But it was there nonetheless, and she thought that going into this particular topic would help pass a little bit of the time. Matsumoto realized that she hadn't had sex in over eight years! Matsumoto's full pink lips curved into a smile as she thought of who to seduce next. It wasn't like this was a hobby or anything, nor was that she was a sex-addict the case either. And she hadn't thought about this in about _six_ years. But right now, she was getting interested in whom to get next. No tattoos at all, because she thought that they were positively unattractive, so that excluded Shuhei and Renji right off the bat. No bald guys or with weird hair, presumably because the only odd hair she wanted was in color, not in type or appearance. Ikkaku, Yumikicha, and Zaraki were gone too. No guys she didn't know very well, because that would be just like having sex with a complete stranger, meaning no one who had joined the Gotei Thirteen within the past year. So that left Kira, Shunsui, and…? Oh wait, none of her drinking buddies either, so that marked off those last two, and most of the others ones she had named. Who else could she try, because Ukitake was sick right now, so he couldn't be reached for about a week or so. Damn! This was hard work for Matsumoto. She thought for about eight or nine minutes before she found the one other shinigami she could try. Well, he wasn't really a shinigami, but he would do. Ichigo Kurosaki! Matsumoto giggled softly and felt a hand pressing down on her shoulder.

"Matsumoto, please get back to work," Toshiro Hitsuguya told her and she groaned. Getting to work meant paperwork, and Matsumoto Rangiku _hated_ doing paperwork. The busty woman sighed and sat up her breasts swaying from side to side and then settling slowly. Toshiro walked back to his desk and and Matsumoto walked over to hers. She pulled out a few papers and sighed deeply again. Toshiro grunted, a telltale signal that he was irked or wanted her to stop doing something. She sighed and gathered together her messy supplies. Even though she wasn't going to start doing work for a few hours, she could fool her captain for a while by at least looking like she was doing some work. Besides, she had a certain strawberry-haired shinigami representative to think about. Rather that be ways to seduce this strawberry-haired shinigami representative. Matsumoto smiled to herself. This was going to be such fun!


	3. Chapter 3

At that same moment Kukaku Shiba was reminiscing on the apology of Rukia about her brother's untimely death

At that same moment Kukaku Shiba was reminiscing on the apology of Rukia about her brother's untimely death. Kukaku was rather lazy right now, taking a long drag on her pipe and blowing the smoke in her sleeping brother's face. Ganju was always sleeping now, since he was doing most of the work around here. Kukaku's prosthetic arm was now working much better, now that her kidou was much better now that Yoruichi had trained with her. But right now, Kukaku was relaxed and enjoying herself with the sun shining down upon her odd-looking house. The porch was shaded and Shiranhiko and Hiranhiko (I don't really know their names, sorry) were working on the bridge to her house. Kukaku sighed and blew out a bit of smoke. She continued on her train of thought. Rukia Kuchki, what a mystery. She was so afraid of being rejected for her apology, or having them mad at her. Rukia was such a fool. Why didn't she just come out and apologize in the first place? It would've ended the harsh feeling _much_ sooner. Rukia, what a coward, but with some courage at least. At least the girl had come out and apologized after all that time. Kukaku took another long drag on her pipe and blew the smoke out of her nose. Thinking of Rukia made her think of the sole reason why the girl was alive at all. Ichigo Kurosaki, the young man that had saved her. He was seventeen years old, and still able to fight on par with Kenpachi Zaraki. What strength he possessed, but still had much to understand about this strength. The busty woman sighed as she leaned back and crossed one leg over the other. It was only about ten in the morning, and she was still tired from her long night repairing the bridge and the left arm of her house. Quite a few nasty hollows had attacked her house while she was showering, and she had to fight them off. The fireworks queen, fighting hollows, wrapped in nothing but a towel…It was not a pretty fight, especially because they had wrecked her house before she had gotten outside to fight them. Even with the kidou shotgun (which Ran Tao had thoughtfully donated to her) in her hands, it was a tough battle. One of the hollows had been able to use the other two as shields and absorb their power to create something like a cannon out of its hollow hole, through which it fired cero blasts. Yes, it had been an easy fight in the beginning, but…Kukaku decided that she had had enough with bad thoughts, and that she was going to think about something good for now. So she thought of Ichigo, for lack of a better thought. He reminded her so much of her late brother. Kaien was always so strong and courageous, even in the face of near-certain death. Ichigo was like him, never giving up, always looking forward and towards the next challenge. She liked him, even though he could be such a dumbass like her little nii-chan. But he was also kind-hearted and gentle with his comrades. Yes, he could play rough, another one of his good qualities. (snickering in the background) But she saw the gentle boy inside of him, the one he had repressed because of his need to protect those around him. What he needed was someone who could protect themselves without him having to be practically their bodyguard. He needed someone strong, and full of spirit. What's wrong with a girl with a free spirit and a short fuse? As she thought these things, she couldn't help but noticed that she was comparing herself to the kind of woman Ichigo needed. And as she realized this, she blushed a light shade of pink. No, she couldn't be, could she? Could the great and fearsome Kukaku Shiba really have…have…have fallen…in love?


	4. Chapter 4

The next person thinking about Ichigo, was Nell

The next person thinking about Ichigo, was Nell. Nell sat on Orihime's bed, relaxing her every muscle. It was so easy just to sleep all day in the real world. Nell yawned and rolled over, trying to focus her vision on the clock. _Three fifteen_ it said, and Nell grinned. Orihime would be getting home soon, and that meant that there would be more yummy food to eat. Oh, and yes, Nell's appetite was just a strange as Orihime's. The arrancar sat up and yawned again. She had woken up about an hour ago, but stayed in bed because she was so tired. But now, she was hungry, and a quick way to fill her stomach was to make some tea. She jumped out of bed, letting her chest get settled before she moved on. She opened the door and walked out into the den, where Orihime would soon be arriving. Nell began to make tea. After about three minutes tea was ready and she grinned with delight. She could already hear Orihime babbling to herself about an idea, which she so frequently got now of all times walking home from school. Nell set down the teacups at Orihime's table and ran over to the door. She hit next to the door and Orihime unlocked it. The teen walked in and set her bag down.

"Nell-chan! I'm home, where are you?"

"Right here," Nell said seductively as she closed the door and pounced on Orihime. (this is all playful, not for real. Sheesh you people are pervs) Nell giggled softly as her chest, compressed in a tight pink t-shirt that Orihime had given to her, pressed up against Orihime's ample chest. The younger in this situation blushed madly with embarrassment and felt her wrists in Nell's grip. Nell sat up and her expression changed. Her hands came together and her fingers interlocked.

"So what did my good friend Orihime-chan do today at school?" Nell asked with a playful grin on her face. Orihime laughed nervously and scratched the back of her head.

"Well if Nell-chan would let me up, I could tell her." Nell rolled off and lay on her back. Today was wonderful! Orihime was happy, Nell herself felt rested for the first time in about a week. There was tea to drink, things to talk about, and good friends to enjoy the day with. What could be better? Nell jumped to her feet and was almost pulled off balance by her bouncing chest. Orihime sat up and pulled off her shoes, her socks sailing through the air soon afterwards. She stood up and Nell hugged her tightly.

"Thanks again for letting me stay with you Hime-chan," Nell said as she walked them over to the table to have their tea. Nell sat down and immediately began to drink her tea. Orihime plopped down across from her, sipping at her tea lowly. "So, anything interesting happen today?" Nell wanted to know everything about her friend's life at school. Orihime put her hand on her chin and tried to keep back a smile.

"Well, I finally worked up the courage to ask Kurosaki-kun if I could go to the soul society with him…"

"And what exactly did he say?" A sly grin was plastered all over Nell's face.

"He said he would see what he could do, but I think he's gonna be able to–"

"Hime-chan! You have to go over to his house and _convince_ him to let you come with him." Nell finished off her tea and Orihime blushed.

"I don't think I could. What if he says no?" Nell sighed and shook her head slowly with a disappointed look in her eyes. She folded her arms across her chest and looked Orihime straight in the eyes with a piercing stare. Prihime looked a bit guilty, but this wasn't something Nell was new at. Many times, she had forced someone into action, but this was the first time she had been able to help kick-start a relationship. She grinned once again and Orihime finished her tea a while after. There was an awkward silence and Nell didn't like it.

"Well, go over to his house. I'll go in through his window and convince him to let you go. All you have to do is get on his good side and he's putty in your hands silly," Nell quickly announced as she yawned.

"If you're going over to Kurosaki-kun's, then take off your gigai. It would be a little easier to go see him if you were invisible to everyone else."

"You're so smart Hime-chan! I'll go right now and tell Ichi-kun, so you just look nice for him, kay?"

"Okay." And with that, Nell pulled off her gigai and sprang out of the apartment, her arrancar clothes on now, her skull mask on her head like it should be. She was tired of that stupid gigai, and the compression she felt on her noggin whenever she wore it. She was so going to help Orihime, and even get into the soul society herself. She had a debt to pay Ichigo for returning her to her old self and giving her back her memories. Since she had no money, and nothing to give Ichigo, she would give him the only thing she _did_ posses. She had her body to give him, and Orihime had her love. So if Orihime was willing to share Ichigo, they could both get what they wanted. Orihime could have his love, and Nell could pay off her debt. Little did she know, that there were three others, besides her and Orihime, that wanted the strawberry-haired shinigami for a night of fun.


	5. Chapter 5

Yoruichi Shihouin sighed deeply as she looked around the empty training grounds

Yoruichi Shihouin sighed deeply as she looked around the empty training grounds. She was bored beyond belief. The last time she had been here, the hot spring had been a hot spring, but now it was a pool of rather cold water that chilled her. She had no idea what was wrong with it. Maybe Kisuke could fix it if she snuck him into the Soul Society? Nah, that would be too much work. Yoruichi tapped her chin and thought long and hard. How could she get un-bored? Who exactly could help keep her occupied for at least a _few_ days until something inevitably came up and interrupted her life. She was quite used to it now, being dragged into all kinds of wars and grudges. She was after all, the former captain of squad two of the Gotei Thirteen. But for now, she had to find a way to keep herself occupied. Training was a waste of time. Who needed training when you were already awesome at what you did and your former lieutenant practically worshipped you? No, training couldn't help her here. She needed a _human_ distraction from the boringness that was her current life. Yoruichi threw her last kunai at the target, located behind a huge boulder. The kunai arced over the boulder and and the familiar blunt sound of the target being struck let her know that her training was over for the day. Out of six hundred knives thrown, she had hit all six hundred. But now she had nothing to do, so she decided to go over to Kukaku's place for a bit of entertainment. It was always at least a little bit humorous to see Ganju being worked like a horse by his big sister. Yoruichi shunpoed over to Kukaku's place and found her two workers, each with names that were only a few letters off from each other, working on the bridge. She greeted them before jumping the gap and landing smoothly on the other side. She was barefoot, and garbed only in her tight black clothes and an orange vest. She hadn't really bothered with clothes today, because she was too damn bored! But for now, she was satisfied with seeing Kukaku again. Kukaku waved her long time friend over and Yoruichi was soon seated next to the busty woman. But Kukaku seemed distant, and deep in thought. Yoruichi pinched Kukaku's cheek and pulled on it. Her friend grinned evilly and threw Yoruichi across the porch. But the cat-like woman landed on her feet and slid back, a sly grin on her face.

"Who were you thinking about?"

"Like hell I'd tell you," Kukaku answered as she sat back down Indian style. Yoruichi did the same, sitting directly in front of her friend. Kukaku shook her head and closed her eyes, resting her chin on her fist.

"I have ways of making you tell me Kukaku, and don't think I won't use them. First, I could tear off all of your clothes and then…"

"Aw, I hate you fuckin' cat woman. Fine, I was thinkin' about that Ichigo kid. He reminds me of Kaien." Yoruichi smiled and sighed. She had just been reminded of who she _loved_ to mess around with and tempt to lose his virginity with her. Ichigo Kurosaki, substitute shinigami, and most definitely the most innocent seventeen-year-old she had ever seen the likes of. Many others would kill for a chance to see Yoruichi naked, including Siofon, but Ichigo constantly yelled and got mad at her for changing clothes or forms in front of him. Another thing she loved to do, trick him and catch him off guard, even though it was much more difficult these days. He had caught on to her little games, and wasn't falling for them quite as often as he used to. But other than that, it would be fun to get on his last nerves for a while, or at least until he finally lost his virginity, to her of course. Yoruichi tapped Kukaku on the shoulder and she looked up, trying to find what the cat woman wanted.

"What is it?"

"You got any milk? I'm thirsty."

"No, I've never had any fuckin' milk Yoruichi," Kukaku replied. Yoruichi slumped and took off her vest.

"Well then at least tell me why you were thinking about Ichigo. When he gets here, I'm gonna see if I can convince him to lose his virginity to me," Yoruichi announced as she examined her fingernails, as if she had just asked for the time or something reasonable like that. Kukaku smirked and cleared her throat, catching Yoruichi's attention.

"Get in line, the kid's mine first." Yoruichi laughed out loud and when she realized that Kukaku was not in the slightest kidding, quieted down and leaned over to her friend.

"Then I think that we could make a compromise, how 'bout it?"

"Like what?"

"Say, you get him when he gets here, and I get him after you?" Kukaku put her hand on her chin and rubbed it back and forth for a few moments before she took a deep breath.

"Agreed, but if I find that you tried to steal him before I get to him, I'll take this up with your precious Kisuke, and he's a lot more fragile than Ganju."

"What about me?" Ganju asked as he peeked out the door. Kukaku produced a cherry bomb from out of nowhere in a flash. (think how Matsumoto carries stuff around, hehe) She lit the bomb and tossed it carelessly at her little brother. Ganju wasn't nearly quick enough and the bomb went down the front of his shirt. He closed the door and cried out in terror as the fuse went off and the bomb exploded, sending him into the wall with burns all over his chest and flaming clothes to remove before the fire spread to the rest of his body. Kukaku forced a laugh and then looked back at Yoruichi.

"So we're clear on the fact that I get first dibs?"

"Of course, just so long as he comes to me, begging for a better teacher."

"Agreed. Now let's celebrate with some saké." And with that, there came to be a drinking contest, which would last until dawn the next day. And the two old friends happily ignored the fact that Ganju was whimpering on the floor in the next room, slowly bleeding out. But that didn't really matter, because Hawk would probably patch him up or something when he got there tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

Last and most certainly not least, came Retsu Unohana to become interested in Ichigo Kurosaki

Last and most certainly not least, came Retsu Unohana to become interested in Ichigo Kurosaki. It was the day that she received the medical report on Ichigo from Isane that she took a _special_ interest in the substitute shinigami. Ichigo was such an interesting patient. He had come in after fighting off a rebel group of arrancar in North Rukongai, a place where more problems appeared than not. Ichigo had been torn down the chest by an arrancar blade, and bite marks on his upper chest and back led her to believe that the arrancar that bit him must have had the maw of a shark to get Ichigo's big build into its mouth. But Ichigo had been fine after a short stay, and Unohana had advised him to rest a while. And for once, someone actually took her advice. He had rested up at squad four headquarters for about two and a half days before he left for the real world again. Unohana smiled gently and sighed. She looked at the clipboard in her hands and suppressed a groan. Sometimes dealing with a few dozen shinigami could be easy, but today she had unknowingly scheduled Byakuya Kuchki, Zaraki Kenpachi, and Yachiro Kushajishi all on the same day. And all three of them _never_ got along. Zaraki would continually antagonize Byakuya into action, when they would fight and she would have to break it up, for the millionth time. Yachiro was simply intrigued by their childish behavior and always rooted for 'Ken-chan' when the two captains fought each other. But Unohana would have none of this today, not even one little spec of insubordination. Today, she had decided, was going to be a good day because tomorrow Ichigo was coming to the Soul Society, and she didn't want to go to bed in a bad mood, because it was definitely going to affect her mood the next day. Unohana entered Zaraki's room and found that he was sitting quietly in a chair with Yachiro sleeping on his shoulder.

"Wha a nice surprise," Unohana commented quietly as she removed Yachiro from the larger man's shoulder and three nurses took her to a different room.

"Alright, let's just get this damn thing over with," Zaraki said as he held his scarred arm out for Unohana to take a blood sample from and take his blood pressure. And after about twenty minutes, his examination was over, with unusually high blood pressure and an oversized Medulla Oblongata, resulting in more aggression and a shorter temper than most shinigami. But right now, the usual pulsing anger that ran through his veins, was gone and Yachiro was placed on his shoulder, still catching up on her sleep. Unohana smiled and Kenpachi exited the room, without another word. Byakuya came in next, and Unohana repeated the process with him as well. Everything checked out normal and Byakuya left after giving his thanks. Unohana sat down and let out a deep sigh. She was tired. Yesterday had been such a long day of work and no breaks. She had even had to eat lunch while she worked! Sometimes the life of a captain didn't seem to be worth it, but she knew that it was, and every life she saved only strengthened her resolve. Even though it was usually the same few lives to save over and over again. She stood up as Isane walked into the room and took the clipboard from her captain.

"Thinking about _him_ again Captain Unohana?" she asked, not noticing that it had been rude until it was too late. "I'm sorry captain I–" Unohana waved her worries away.

"It's fine Isane. And yes, I was thinking about him. I don't understand why, but he intrigues me like no one else. I want to…examine him? I have no idea how to explain this feeling, but it could just be an interest in him. Oh well, more patients to observe, more work to do I suppose," she finished as the squad four captain walked down the hall with her lieutenant close behind. Ichigo Kurosaki, hmmm? What could this young man offer her in return for healing his injuries? What indeed could he offer, something she had been wanting since she had healed him for the first time. She had gotten an incredibly good insight on his body, his build, his muscles, his life in general. He had suffered through virtually three wars, the Soul Society, the Bount, and the Arrancar, and he had come in a healthy condition, save the three scars he had. One ran down his right shoulder and crossed with the one running diagonally across the small of his back. And the last one was the bite marks on his chest and back from the gaping maw of an arrancar. She pushed these thoughts from her mind as she entered the next room, where sat Isane's sister Kiyone, her legs swinging back and forth live a five-year-old's. Unohana gave her a gentle smile and Kiyone looked up, tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong Kiyone?" Unohana asked as she knelt to the third seat's side. Isane simply leaned against the wall and sighed.

"Captain-captain…called me…he called me ugly!" Kiyone said as she buried her face in Unohana's haori. Retsu was stunned beyond belief. Had Ukitake really done something that horrible to this girl? In a flash, Unohana was outside Ukitake's door, and she quickly opened it to reveal a man with white hair, sitting with his back turned to the door.

"Ukitake." The man turned around and Unohana sat down next to him. He gave her a smile, dried blood on the side of his chin.

"Captain Unohana, what a nice surprise."

"Did you call Kiyone ugly?" Ukitake gave her a look that said everything.

"Well, no, it was bad timing. I was trying to paint the coy pond out there and the painting was horrible. So I said it was ugly, and Kiyone happened to open the door just then. I tried to explain, but she just ran away. I feel terrible about this." Unohana put a hand on his shoulder and sighed.

"I'll tell Kiyone, and I'll give her the newest prescription for you and she can deliver it. That might make her happy." Unohana gave him another smile and then walked away. This was all just a big misunderstanding. There were no problems here. Unohana began her walk back to her headquarters. Even though she didn't want to admit it, she didn't want to work today, and killing some time _walking_ back to her headquarters would keep her away from work. And besides, this gave her a chance to think about how to get Ichigo in bed with her. Maybe she could talk to Matsumoto about this, secretly of course.


	7. Chapter 7

Ichigo flopped down on his bed, so tired that he almost fell asleep right then and there

Ichigo flopped down on his bed, so tired that he almost fell asleep right then and there. He was wiped out from his double life, and needed to sleep before he went to the Soul Society tomorrow morning. He wondered who was going to greet him. Toshiro? One of the other captains? He was most certain that Yoruichi would NOT be there, because she would just tease him and be stupid. He sighed and buried his face in his pillow. But after a few minutes, he heard knocking on his window. And as of late, the only person who did that…was…Nell. Crap, just what he needed right now. Ichigo groaned and unlocked the window, bushing it open lightly so that she could do the rest. Nell jumped inside and giggled softly as she ran her hands up and down his back. Ichigo slowly turned over to see what she wanted, propping himself up on his elbows. Nell pounced on him, and forced him down with her unbelievable strength, her hips straddling his.

"Hello Ichi-kun," she greeted seductively. Ichigo tried to use some of his hollow strength, but because he couldn't drag his hollow mask over his face, he couldn't get out of her iron-hard grip. Ichigo sighed and was forced to listen to her.

"What do you want?" Nell smirked and leaned down, her large chest smashed against his flat one. Nell's lips were almost touching his ear as she spoke.

"You know _exactly_ what I want Ichigo. So pull out your soul phone and get me and Orihime into the Soul Society. Then I get to rock your world," she whispered seductively and then sat back up, jumping back and grinning.

"Fine, but do I really have to get _you_ in there. They might not let me." Ichigo pulled his soul phone out of his drawer and called the Shinigami Information Center. "Yes, hello? This is Ichigo Kurosaki. Yes, yes…no I haven't. Could you just put Ukitake on the line, Jesus. Hello? Ukitake? Yeah, I was wondering if someone, actually two people could come with me to the Soul Society? Well, one is Orihime Inoue, and the other is…Nell. Um, she's an arrancar, but she helped us in the war. She even killed the weird one with a horn on his head and like green tears on his face. Yeah, I'm sure. I was there wasn't I? Okay, they can!? Really!? Thanks captain, I'll be there tomorrow. Candy? Yeah, I'll bring some if you want, but I–"Ichigo looked at his soul phone and raised an eyebrow.

"Ichi-kun?"

"You guys can come. I just need to bring a basket of candy. Go tell Orihime." But when Ichigo turned, Nell was already leaving. Ichigo shrugged and he head someone knock at the door downstairs. He got off his bed and walked down the stairs and opened the front door, but there was nobody there, only a slight green flash. Ichigo shut the door and groaned. Now Nell was just being stupid. Ichigo walked back upstairs and stripped down to his undershirt and his boxers. He got under the covers and closed his eyes to sleep, but he could feel a familiar raitsu close by. What was Nell still doing here, and he wasn't about to go fight hollows now. He was just getting comfortable. Ichigo groaned and made himself comfortable for another troubled sleep before he was to go to the Soul Society.

The Next Morning

Ichigo awoke and his stomach growled loudly. He looked at his clock, _eight seventeen_. Fuck, Ichigo was late for his trip. He immediately opened his drawer and popped in a piece of soul candy that Urahara had made for him. This candy allowed his body to be controlled by a mod soul. (not a fixed Kon) This mod soul was indeed _like_ kon, using leg power to help himself, but otherwise he was exactly like Ichigo. Orihime had one of these too, and hers focused on reactions and quickness. Her new mod soul was very adept at making short, snappy comebacks that got in Keigo's nerves. Ichigo relinquished control of his body to the new him and jumped out the window. On the way to the Senkai Gate, Ichigo met up with Nell and Orihime, who both smiled at him. Nell though, draped her arms around his shoulders and rested her chin on her hands.

"You ready, Ichi-kun?"

"As long as Orihime comes with me," Ichig replied as he turned to the auburn-eyed girl. She blushed and smiled back. Ichigo continued on and they were soon at the gate, which had appeared in the middle of the park. Matsumoto, Yoruichi, Unohana, and Kukaku were all waiting for him, all in very attire. Ichigo's mouth dropped open as he caught sight of them. All of them wore school uniforms like Orihime's. Kukaku wore a white blouse with a single button buttoned in the middle, barely able to contain her breasts. Matsumoto and Yoruichi both had theirs buttoned only half way up. Matsumoto had her hands on her hips, and Yoruichi had her arms folded under her barely-covered breasts. Unohana wore the uniform as it was supposed to be worn, fully buttoned, except the fact that she had a rather large chest that stretched the fabric to its limits. They all wore dress shoes and knee-length blue socks, save Kukaku who wore only Geta. (wooden sandals that made her about a half inch taller than she normally was) Ichigo slapped himself in the head and groaned. This couldn't be happening. But what Ichigo hadn't noticed, was that Orihime and Nell were dressed just the same, Nell with her blouse like Matsumoto's.

"Come on Ichigo!" Matsumoto called impatiently. "You're already late!" Ichigo hurried up and shunpoed around them, but Yoruichi caught him by the arm. She wasn't the goddess of flash for nothing! Ichigo managed to wriggle out of her grip and stopped at the portal.

"You guys are sure nothing's gonna chase after me this time?"

"Quite sure Ichigo, now run along, we've some business with ourselves." Ichigo waved goodbye and walked through.


	8. Chapter 8

After Ichigo's inauguration as captain of the thirteenth squad of the Gotei Thirteen and Ukitake's promotion to Commander of the first squad, all of which was one party with gallons of alcohol, Ichigo began his walk to his division headquarters. He had absolutely no one in his squad, save Orihime who had had chosen as his lieutenant. They were walking side by side now, Orihime with her arm hooked in his and her head leaning against his shoulder. She was tired because of the party, but she only had one night to seduce him, and she had on her sexy school outfit, which Matsumoto said turned Ichigo on, even though that was probably made up.

But Orihime would try anything, because tomorrow was Kukaku's turn. And Orihime was determined to have her man! After a short walk, they were at the squad HQ and they entered. Immediately Ichigo walked into his bedroom and began to take off his shinigami robes. As soon as he was in his boxers, Orihime tapped him on the back and he turned around. She pushed him back and he fell to the ground. He was sideways on his tatami mat, but Orihime didn't care. Before he could speak she straddled his hips and kissed him passionately. Her cheeks turned bright red and one of the buttons on her blouse popped off. She didn't care. It wasn't like she would ever wear the thing again. Her hands roved over Ichigo's shoulders and then to his chest, tracing every individual scar his body held.

Right now, her body was so vulnerable, and she had no idea that her co-conspirators were right outside, watching from every available angle. Only Unohana was absent, because she had work to do after squad eleven decided that it would be a good idea who would fight Zaraki to become the new captain, and the captain had fought back in a drunken rage against two banaki and half a dozen shikai. Orihime's hands finally reached the rim of his boxers and Ichigo's muscles tensed. He tried to speak, but Orihime would have none of that, unless of course that he was moaning her name. Ichigo was feeling lightheaded. What was happening to Orihime? Not that he didn't like it, it was just strange to him that she would take the initiative tonight. He had planned to have her under him, not the other way around. But this was alright, for now at least. Ichigo's hands slid down to Orihime's waist and she moaned into their deep kiss. He bucked his hips as she ground herself against him, her chest pressed firmly against him. He would have do something about this blouse, and fast.

He was already about to be naked, so why shouldn't she be as well? Ichigo grabbed her collar and ripped her shirt to either side, the buttons flying off in all directions. Orihime sat up, now pressed firmly against his rock hard manhood. Ichigo moaned this time, and he saw that only her pink bra contained her chest, threatening to burst out of its confines any moment now. Ichigo quickly did away with her bra and her breasts bounced out. There was look of feral lust in Ichigo's eyes as he stared at her bountiful breasts. Orihime slipped out of her shirt and Ichigo grinned, pulling her down to him and latching his mouth onto her left nipple. It was hard and he liked it. Ichigo swirled his tongue around it, eliciting gentle moans from the girl on top of him. Orihime blushed madly as he looked into her innocent eyes, and he almost felt sorry that he was about to take that innocence away from her.

But as he continued to hear the moans that escaped Orihime's lips, he threw those thoughts aside and sucked harder. He was so aroused, he couldn't have stopped himself even if her wanted to. He was way too far gone for that. Ichigo's hips bucked up against Orihime's, but she continued with her chest, not wanting to waste the moment. And as Ichigo felt that he had spent enough time with this one, he moved to the other, equally hardened bud. But it hovered over him for a moment. He breathed on the pink bud, Orihime arching her back against him. It was almost unbearable not to get on with this…for both of them. Ichigo licked it, swirling his tongue around it. He tasted her, and she was just right. She smelled like flowers, and a faint smell of watermelons radiated from her, probably from her shampoo. Her deep scarlet hair engulfed his head, much like her chest, in a sense. Ichigo continued to suckle her breast like a baby for quite a while before his lower parts ached to feel the girl on top of him. So Ichigo removed himself from her chest and looked into her eyes. She looked back, innocence gone and replaced with lust and happiness.

"Are you sure you want this?" Ichigo asked. Orihime kissed his gently before smiling and grabbing his boxers once again.

"I've wanted this since I first met you Kurosaki-kun." Ichigo sighed with relief. Why had he just given her a chance to leave now? He was relieved beyond belief to hear her say that she was still ready and willing. Orihime giggled softly as she looked down at his tented boxers, gripping the spandex waistband in her slender hands. Ichigo wanted to rip her skirt off and fuck her as hard as he possibly could until they both came so hard that they passed out, but this was different. He wanted to take this slow. Ichigo barely managed to keep his hips from bucking up as Orihime pulled his loxers down to his knees and he kicked them off. She stared at his manhood, erect and pulsating with lust for her.

"It's so…so big Kurosaki-kun." She was stunned to a new level. He was bigger than she had imagined, and she had imagined this many times. Her heart leapt into her throat and she leaned down, licking his length from base to head. His hips bucked up against his will and Orihime giggled again.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry, Ori-hime," he stammered as she licked his head again and again. It was all he could do not to grab the back of her head and ram himself down her throat at full throttle. His eyes squeezed shut and his fists clenched tightly so that he wouldn't be tempted to hurt her to speed things up, not that he wanted to. But he felt some sort of natural instincts to pound her into the tatami mat as hard as he possibly could. Orihime finally took him into her mouth and her head bobbed up and down for a few moments before she took him out, leaving a thin string of saliva connecting her lips and his manhood. She quickly flicked it away with her tongue and he swallowed hard. He was about to come. Orihime reached behind her back and undid her skirt. It fell to the floor and left her solely in her tiny pink panties. Ichigo took her panties in his hands and pulled them down to her thighs. She pulled them off the rest of the way and Ichigo flipped them over gently. He positioned himself over Orihime, waiting for her permission.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes, Ichigo, I need this," she panted. Ichigo let out a deep breath and penetrated her. She cried out in pain, and it suddenly turned into a loud moan of pleasure. Ichigo moved a bit farther, but Orihime didn't seem to care how far he went. Ichigo shrugged and kept on until he was completely buried up to the hilt. He was so close to releasing right now he couldn't stand it! She was so tight, and so wet, and so wanting it could just kill him now. But he slowly pulled out and Orihime wrapped her legs around his waist.

"No, get back here Ichigo. Fuck me hard!" She wrapped her arms around his back and He plunged into her again, barely able to muffle he moan of pleasure that escaped his lips. Ichigo pulled out and Orihime dragged her blunt fingernails against his back. Ichigo began to pull in and out of her slowly, creating heat and rhythm with her. Very soon, their hips moved together and apart in unison, keeping them aroused beyond the point of pleasure. Ichigo was now thrusting hard into her, and Orihime was practically drowned in the pleasure she felt. Ichigo's thighs tightened as he felt his release about to pour out. They were both sweating, bodies glistening with sweat. Ichigo looked down at Orihime and lost it. She looked like a goddess, a shining goddess sent from heaven for him to please. He had never felt anything like this before, and he came. Orihime came too, both of them crying out each others' names as they did. And there was a massive explosion of raitsu as they came. Orihime felt Ichigo's liquid seed fill her and her own juices coated his shining length.

"ORIHIME!"

"ICHIGO!" And with that moment of pure bliss and ecstasy, they both collapsed to the floor, and fell to the side, so as not to crush his lover. He grinned widely as he realized that the first time she had ever said his first name was in a orgasmic scream of pleasure. They lay there breathing heavily for a few minutes before Orihime turned over and put her arm across Ichigo's chest, her ample bosom pressed against his chest. She snuggled up close to him and he draped a blanket over them. He was instantly fast asleep and Orihime sihed. She had missed her chance to say this, but she would tell him anyway.

"I love you Ichigo, and I always will." She stared at him for a long while before she too fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Ichigo awoke and felt a warm entity on his chest

Ichigo awoke and felt a warm entity on his chest. He stretched his arms and looked down, not at all to find Orihime sleeping happily on his chest, her leg bent at the knee and over his crotch. He sigh and slowly, carefully got out from under her, putting the blanket back over her and getting dressed in his shinigami robes again. He was about to leave, but something caught his eye. He looked down on a small table where sat an empty bottle of saké and a note. He quickly unfolded it and read it as fast as he could.

_Please come to Kukaku Shiba's residence before noon, or else you shall incur the wrath of the House of Shiba. Thank you, from Kukaku Shiba._

"Why the hell would she want _me_ to go over there. Fuck, and I thought I could get some more rest today. I'm already sore as it is." Ichigo shrugged and looked at Zangetsu resting peacefully in the corner of the room. He opened the door and left, headed for the west gate of Sereitei. When he arrived there, Jibanduo opened the gate for him and Ichigo promised to have a new axe made for him, a promise which he fully intended to have fulfilled. After that encounter, he quickly shunpoed to Kukaku's house and saw the bridge being repaired. He shunpoed to the part that was reinforced, although he almost fell. ('cause we all know that only Yoruichi can jump that kind of gap) Ichigo walked up to Kukaku's house and hesitated to knock on the door. He was completely perplexed as to why this considerably hostile woman wanted him at her house, because the last time he had come here she had beaten him up eighteen million times for fighting with Ganju. Ichigo sighed and knocked on the door.

"Kukaku?"

"Come on in Ichigo!" Kukaku yelled from somewhere in the back. Ichigo opened the door and immediately he knew something was wrong. There was no yelling at Ganju, there was no yelling in general, and there was no noise. Ichigo was almost afraid to enter, knowing full well that she could beat his ass if she came out of a doorway behind him as he walked down the hallway at the base of the stairs. He swallowed hard and walked down the stairs, realizing that the plants that illuminated the place were very dim now. At the very end of the hall though, there were lights shining through the thin rice paper door. He warily walked up to it and looked around.

"Uh, you're not doing anything you would want to stop before I go in there, are you? Like changing or something?"

"No, come on in Ichigo," she answered. And did Ichigo hear a bit of a sexual tone to her voice, or was he just imagining things. Ichigo reluctantly slid the door half way open and peeked in. He saw Kukaku, lounging on a beanbag, with the same school outfit on…in the same manner. Ichigo stepped in, and immediately something hit him in the head. He raised his hand to his forehead.

"Ow! Fuck, that hurts like shit!"

"Don't be such a baby!" Kukaku commanded and Ichigo leaned down to pick up whatever had hit it. And much to his surprise, it was a rather large charry bomb.

"Why'd you give me this?" Kukaku looked at him as if he had just said that it was a piece of shit. She pulled three more cherry bombs out of nowhere. (think Matsumoto once again, hehe…again) She set the down and look at the one in Ichigo's hand.

"The difference between these and that one in your hand is that fact that the one you're holding could blow away a zanpakuto in one blast. I used the same tech. from the kidou shotgun to give that one power. Don't use it without reason." Ichigo nodded and shoved the cherry bomb into his pocket. He stood there for a moment, not knowing why he had been called here which meant that he didn't know whether or not he was supposed to leave now so he could return to Orihime who was currently still sleeping in his bed. But when he turned to leave Kukaku cleared her throat. Ichigo turned around and saw that she was getting up. Had he done something wrong? Was he going to get beaten up again? Ichigo now regretted not bringing Zangetsu with him here. The huge blade could come in handy for defending against the Soul Society's fireworks queen. But instead of striking him or stuffing a cherry bomb down his robes, or even hurting him at all, she simply put her hand under his chin and kissed him. Ichigo was taken completely aback by this gesture and he was extremely surprised with she unbuttoned the only button that kept her barely-adequate blouse closed. But when the two parts of her blouse parted and revealed her robust bosom to him, his knees almost gave out and his jaw went slack. But he soon regained control and pushed away from her, breaking the kiss he hadn't expected.

"What the hell!?" Ichigo managed to eek out before Kukaku wrapped her arms around his waist. Ichigo saw the look in her eyes, and recognized it. He was almost afraid. Was she really doing this? Kukaku pressed her lips against his and he didn't know what to do. Wasn't it supposed to be that she wanted to bring him pain, not pleasure? Kukaku took this chance and thrust her tongue into his mouth. Her tongue massaged his, exploring every inch of his mouth that it could. Ichigo felt vulnerable, a feeling he hated almost as much as losing. So he decided to overtake her, and he thrust his tongue into her mouth. Pushing her tongue back as each fought for dominance of the now-connected living spaces. And as Ichigo began to find victory, Kukaku decided to play dirty and stroked his growing erection through his robes. Ichigo's knees almost buckled again, but he kept himself standing. Soon after that, Ichigo's hands went to Kukaku's hips and he pulled her tightly to him, their bodies pressed together tightly. His robed chest was pressed up against her bare one, her blouse now tossed half way across the room. Her short grey skirt was the only thing that kept him from her, because she had decided to make the foreplay quick. She had called him here for one thing, and one thing only…sex and he was just the man to give it to her. Kukaku grabbed his collar and pulled him down to the ground. It may have been uncomfortable, but pleasure overrides pain when it comes down to it. And if this kiss was good enough _now_, then sex would feel amazing. But that all depended on his measurements. But she expected him to be pretty big, and her hand was giving her a vague measurement for the moment. Ichigo's hands moved to her breasts and he pinched her nipples. It was _very_ rare that Kukaku Shiba moaned, but she failed to bite back a loud moan of pleasure and Ichigo's manhood pulsated with lust and pain. He wanted this so badly, his mind was going crazy. But he maintained his composure and kept on. The electrical current that ran between him and Kukaku was invisible, but had it been visible, it would've lit up the sky in a white haze. Ichigo reluctantly broke their kiss and licked her neck. Kukaku shivered with pleasure. Ichigo then moved further down and licked her erect nipples. His hands gripped her artfully curved backside tightly and she moaned again, being pushed back. Ichigo moved one hand to her back and put his leg forward. He suddenly leaned forward, leaning both of the backwards. Kukaku almost fell, but his strong hands and arms comforted her. He slowly set her on her back, now moving his hands and making quick work of her skirt, leaving her completely naked in all of her glory. Ichigo began pulling off his own robes, down to his boxers. And Kukaku ripped them off of his body violently, revealing to her a massive erection.

"It's huge. I knew I chose the right guy," Kukaku said with a smirk. Ichigo blushed and gazed upon Kukaku's body. Her body was wonderful, and she was right in the position he had wanted her in. Ichigo slowly pushed into her, receiving moans of mixed pain and pleasure. Ichigo was completely inside of her and seated upon the throne of another woman. The Soul Society was turning out to be an alright place for once. Ichigo pulled out and then pushed back in. Kukaku wrapped her legs around his waist.

"What?"

"Need…cock…harder Ichigo. Now," she panted out to him. So Ichigo, not wanting to evoke the wrath of Kukaku, slammed into her as hard as he could. The grin on her face led him to believe that he was doing well. So he repeated this process, slamming his manhood into her tight and wet sex. They both moaned in pleasure as their climaxes drew near. Kukaku came first though, even though she had tried to hold it in as long as she could. Her juices flowed out and Ichigo released into her.

"I-I-Ichigo…that was…amazing. I've _never_ had sex that felt so good. I'm through Ichigo. You're free to leave." Ichigo pulled out of her and panted for a minute before he sat up and looked back at Kukaku. She was still laying flat on her back, her arms across her chest and one leg crossed over the other.

"Thank you Kukaku," Ichigo said as he put on his boxers and threw on his robes. Today was starting out as a fairly good day.


	10. Chapter 10

As Ichigo walked out of Kukaku's room, he couldn't help but hear a very faint purring sound in the background

As Ichigo walked out of Kukaku's room, he couldn't help but hear a very faint purring sound in the background. He stopped, wondering when Kukaku had gotten a cat. She didn't already have one, did she? And Ichigo hadn't seen a cat _anywhere_ in the soul society, save Matsumoto's zanpakuto. But she couldn't be here, she was back in Sereitei. Ichigo shook those thoughts out of his head. But he still heard the purring, and it was coming from behind him. Ichigo took a few more steps and then spun around as fast as he could, but the purring was still present and there was no one to be found. He shrugged and continued on, still mildly annoyed by the purring sound that was just beyond his reach. Who in all of the Soul Society had a cat, or purred? (Hmm, very interesting question) Ichigo began his ascent up the stairs and exited the house, his hand on his chin and mind wandering all over the place. But quite soon though, he heard a single step that was not his own, and stopped dead in his tracks. Whoever was following him, must be making that sound. He spun around as quickly as possible and much to his surprise, saw no one, not even Kukaku's helpers, whatever their names were. Ichigo's expression changed to an annoyed on and he turned around again, this time coming face to face with Yoruichi, her golden eyes staring into his brown ones. And her blouse pressed heavily against his chest. Ichigo's face turned bright red in a huge blush and Yoruichi folded her arms under her chest, amplifying the magnitude of her already-impressive bust. Ichigo stepped back, but she used her incredibly fast shunpo to get behind him and wrap her arms around his chest.

"Good morning Ichigo. Having a nice day today?" she purred into his ear. Ichigo groaned. Why did she have to see that with Kukaku? Oh God, he would bever be able to live this down, because he was entirely sure that Yoruichi would tell his dad, and Essin would most definitely bother him about it for the rest of his life. How did he get himself into these kinds of messes? Yoruichi tightened her grip around him and kissed his neck. "Well?"

"None of your business Yoruichi," Ichigo retorted as he tried to break her death-grip. But to no avail, he simply managed to get her even more interested in him. Yoruichi pulled him to the ground and was now seated on top of him. Ichigo could see the look in her golden orbs, and his instincts told him that he was in deep shit.

"Oh really, just like it was none of my business to watch you and Kukaku? I must say Ichigo, to please her you must've had more experience than Orihime. You weren't really a virgin when you took Orihime in you room, were you?"

"Shut up Yoruichi. Let me go!" Ichigo yelled at her and she ground her hips against his growing erection. Yoruichi's blouse was like Matsumoto's, half buttoned up to the middle and her skirt was very loose on her hips. She purred like a cat and leaned down, nipping at his earlobe.

"You know, I could teach you a few things before you go back to your Orihime. You could please her better than last time, even though it was impressive for such an inexperienced man." Yoruichi sat up and slowly unbuttoned her blouse, coming down to the last button and it slid from her shoulders. She smiled softly as she felt his pulsating erection against her thigh. She leaned down and kissed him, thrust her tongue into his mouth and parting his robes with her hands. She was lucky, because he had thrown them on messily. Her breasts smashed against his chest and she deepened the kiss. Ichigo was stunned. What in the hell was going on today!? First Orihime, then Kukaku, which he had _never_ in a million years expected, and now Yoruichi. And right now the way she was kissing him and taking his clothes off, he didn't think she was teasing him this time. She got his kimono off and ripped his hamaka from his body in the blink of an eye. Ichigo shivered as a cold breeze went by and Yoruichi broke their kiss.

"Are you ready Ichigo? All of that teasing and seduction wasn't for nothing. I really do like you Ichigo, more than a student. I've wanted to do this for a long time, and now that you've lost your virginity to Orihime, you're ready for me." She pulled his boxers down and up sprang a massive erection. Ichigo flushed madly and his entire face turned red. "I…I've never seen you so hard before. You're like…the biggest guy I've ever seen Ichigo. Oh, this is gonna be really fun now. You just sit back and enjoy the ride. For now, you get to be pleasured," she said with a smirk. Yoruichi slid down, her skirt brushing against Ichigo's standing erection. He groaned and Yoruicho breathed hot and lustful breath on his rock-hard length. He let out a moan this time, failing to bite it back. Yoruichi grinned and her tongue flicked out to lick his head. She did, and breathed on the glistening flesh, chuckling to herself as Ichigo moaned. The teen was so new to the field of _sexual_ pleasure, but he was already good at giving it. But since he had pleasured _both_ Kukaku and Orihime, it was his turn to get pleasured. After this, she could screw him silly and her efforts of teasing and seduction would not go to waste, not this time! She had him in her sights, and he was all hers. It was only eleven thirty and she had until three o'clock to keep him. Then it was Retsu's turn to have him. But Yoruichi was getting off topic, with this huge erection only a mere two inches from her face. Ichigo stared into Yoruichi's eyes, trying to figure out what in the hell she was thinking. Was this all some kind of sick joke? That she would stop here was so cruel. But as soon as these thoughts began to build up, they were shattered into irretrievable pieces as Yoruicho licked her lips and began to suck gently on his head. Ichigo's senses went crazy, and his hands gripped the robes that had been strewn about the grass a few minutes before. Ichigo's breath hitched as the dark-skinned goddess moved farther down his length, her lips now half way down the shaft. Ichigo's eyes were clenched shut and he tried his hardest not to explode into her mouth right now. But it was so hard, he could barely focus. The tidal wave of pleasure overwhelmed him. He was completely out of it, and under her spell. There was no kidou involved, or magic, or anything of the sort. There was simply lust and desire fueling this. And the feeling was mutual. Ichigo had wanted this for a long time, but this was different from the other two times. Ichigo managed to focus enough to gather his thoughts. He hesitated, and then looked down to find Yoruichi's head bobbing up and down, his erection appearing and disappearing to and from her full lips. Ichigo was so aroused, he couldn't wait. But since he was getting so much pleasure, why not make the feeling mutual. Ichigo's hands slyly snaked their way down to Yoruichi's head and he slowly forced her up before she could finish. The look of desire and lust in her golden eyes showed him more than enough to understand what to do. Ichigo lunged forward and pinned her to the ground, trailing kisses down her body and to the warm and wet place between her legs. He licked her, eliciting loud moans of pleasure and want. Ichigo thrust his tongue past her outer layers and deep within her, trying to find her clit. He searched for a few moments, her constant moaning encouraging him to move farther and faster. When he finally did find the desired spot, he bit down gently with his teeth, receiving such moans of pleasure that Yoruichi came hard. Ichigo eagerly lapped up the juices that flowed from her and he withdrew his tongue from her.

"Mmmmmm, tasty," Ichigo murmured as he positioned himself over Yoruichi, who panted and pleaded for him to get on with it. Ichigo tore her skirt off, wondering why he hadn't ridden her of the garment before. He shrugged and plunged into Yoruichi's tight and wet sex. She moaned with much pain and pleasure, but the warm feeling of lust passed through her veins and she soon felt a tide of ecstasy in her body. Ichigo's hips met her own and they clashed, soon creating sweet rhythm and a fast but steady pace. It was fast and steady, their sex. Hot and passionate were their bodies and their movements were in total sync. Nothing could have disturbed them out on the grass in front of Kukaku Shiba's house, absolutely nothing. Aizen could have been resurrected and standing right in front of them, and they would have simply told him to fuck off and wait to get his ass beat when they were done fucking. And at their state, Aizen would have a rather long wait. It seemed that the two had no end to their stamina! But alas, it was not to be forever, and Ichigo felt his release building up. Yoruichi was about to come as well, her walls tightening for that last final thrust that Ichigo would give. The strawberry teen finally met his limits and slammed into Yoruichi a final time, coming as hard as he had ever in his entire life. Yoruichi came at the same time, their fluids mixing and their bodies finally calming down.

"That…that was amazing Yoruichi," Ichigo managed to gasp through his panting for air.

"I know, and you have a talent there Ichigo. I might need it again," the goddess mused as Ichigo slowly sat up and began to put on his clothes…again.

"I'll see you around Yoruichi."

"Oh, before you leave. Because you're a new captain, you have to get a physical from Unohana. Now hurry up, you're late as it is." With no more wasted time, Ichigo shunpoed away to squad four headquarters. Yoruichi smirked and sat up, Kukaku coming out of her house, now fully clothed in her usual attire. Their eyes met and Yoruichi nodded.

"Some kid, ain't he?" Kukaku mused as Yoruichi laughed.

"Indeed. He's got a big cock, right?"

"Biggest I've ever seen at least," Kukaku replied, and her mind seemed to be elsewhere.

"I guess so. I just wish I could find someone else like him. That kid has no idea what he's missing."


	11. Chapter 11

Ichigo arrived at squad four headquarters and yawned

Ichigo arrived at squad four headquarters and yawned. He had gotten a good sleep, yes, but he was getting a bit tired. Kukaku and Yoruichi in one morning, a bit too much, right? Ichigo pushed those thoughts from his head as he ran up the steps to the building. Damn, why'd there have to be stairs all over Sereitei? Ichigo's feet pounded up the steps until he was at the top, where he was met by Captain Unohana with a clipboard in her hands. She marked it and her usual smile was directed towards him.

"Shall we go now Captain Kurosaki?" she asked. Ichigo shrugged and followed her into the building. Ichigo saw Isane, Unohana's lieutenant, shoot him a jealous glance and he scratched his head in confusion. _How 'bout that kingy, three times in one day. Go us!_ Ichigo growled at his hollow.

"Hn? What was that Captain Kurosaki?" Unohana asked. Ichigo sighed.

"Nothing, just talking to myself," he replied nervously. Unohana smiled again and made a right. Ichigo turned after her and a door hit him in the face. Ichigo fell to the ground, nose streaming blood. Ichigo didn't exactly register that he'd been hit with a door until he saw Hanataro peek out from behind it. Ichigo's entire body felt like it was on fire and he balled his fists.

"I-Ichigo!" Hanataro exclaimed nervously as he waved his hands in front of his frail body, as if he was actually trying to deter Ichigo from hitting him. But Ichigo simply stood up and brushed himself off, still angry at the petite shinigami. Hanataro seemed to shrink away and Ichigo quickly walked past him, still tired and ready to get back to his small apartment and spend the rest of the day with Orihime. The strawberry-haired shinigami walked on, his nose still bleeding. He didn't really care. For Unohana, this was a quick fix, right? But when she came out the door and looked at him, she shook her head and waved her hand for him to move faster. Ichigo complied and entered the room. Unohana closed the door and turned him around, her hand immediately cupping his nose. Ichigo felt the pain lifting away and sighed.

"Captain Kurosaki, I can barely believe that you managed to hurt yourself in the Sereitei's very own medical headquarters." She giggled softly and drew her hand away from his nose, wiping the blood away from his face. Ichigo thanked her and looked around. This didn't look like any hospital room he had ever seen. All it had was a bathroom, a dresser, a…bed for two? Ichigo slowly turned to see a very naughty-looking Retsu Unohana taking off her clothes. Ichigo's face flushed bright red and he felt his robes getting tight just below his waist.

"Oh Ichi-kun, do you know how long it's been since I've had sex?" Ichigo's heart was pounding in his chest. Not her too! Was every woman in Sereitei a horny sex-crazed deviant? Ichigo groaned inwardly and Unohana picked him up by the shoulder with one arm. One arm? How strong was this woman? Ichigo was thrown to the bed with a loud _thud_. Unohana was now only in a loosely-tied kimono, but Ichigo was still fully-clothed. Unohana made quick work of his haori and kimono, leaving only his hamaka and boxers. Unohana pulled the braids out of her hair, and Ihcigo saw a side of her that he didn't think anybody had seen in a few hundred years. Unohana ground her hips against his and moaned softly. Her hair went down to the small of her back and her slender form made Ichigo hard as a rock. The look of hunger, lust, desire, of want in her eyes was driving him crazy; he could barely kep his mind away from his hollow's words. _Hehe, just like you kingy. You don't wanna do this because you're determined to be so innocent. This makes four kingy, so make this a good one._ Ichigo's hands worked by themselves, and very soon afterwards Uonhana's kimono was on the floor in seconds.

"Please…more," Ichigo panted. He wanted to screw her brains out right now, but his sheer willpower kept him from doing so.

"Ichigo, so quick to relieve all of this stress. Check one of relief." Unohana licked her lips and pulled Ichigo's boxers and hamaka off in one motion. She didn't wear her usual smile anymore, but a feral grin filled with lust and awe.

"I heard from Yoruichi that you were very big, but I didn't imagine this," she murmured as her hand moved to pump his shaft. Ichigo's entire body stiffened and he moaned to Unohana's deathly-slow pace. But little did he realize that she was a medical expert. She knew human anatomy like the smile she wore on her face, and that means _every­_ aspect of human anatomy. And considering the sly look on her face, she was going to use this knowledge to its full extent. She moved further down, her lips positioned over her hand and his throbbing length.

"But, Unohana…you're supposed to be, ah, calm and composed. What happened?" Unohana simply let her head drift down and her hand fell to the sheets. She seemed to be in complete control of Ichigo's body as his breath hitched. She did things to him that he couldn't describe. Her tongue was so experienced, and her thoughts on one thing: pleasuring Ichigo Kurosaki, captain of squad thirteen of the Gotei thirteen of the Sereitei. And pleasure him she did, her tongue doing things to him that he couldn't describe, that he couldn't find words to describe how to describe this. As it continued, Unohana's hands moved to his shoulders, massaging them gently, but firmly. Ichigo moaned as she put his entire length down her throat. He hadn't expected this from her, not even in hi wildest fantasies. (but it's not like he fantasized about this kind of stuff, hehe) Ichigo could feel her moaning, the vibrations sending chills up his spine and bringing him close to his release. He tried to pull her head up like he'd done to Yoruichi, but she resisted, and grabbed his hands, forcing them down to the bed. She moaned again, this time with many more vibrations. Ichigo couldn't hold it in any longer. Unohana's rhythm sped up and then suddenly stopped as Ichigo exploded into her mouth. She slowly began to swallow everything that he had relinquished to her. As she lifted her head from him, his arousal began to wane and Unohana whined.

"Aw, you shouldn't do that so fast. Even though there's no kidou for this…" Unohana licked her right index finger and smiled gently.

"What are you– AH!" Unohana shoved her finger up Ichigo's ass. And very surprisingly, Ichigo's erection returned ten fold, pulsing and ready for more. The teen looked in amazement at himself and Unohana smiled.

"You didn't think that we were done, did you? Oh no, we're just getting started Ichigo." Unohana ground her hips against him, her naked body causing Ichigo to stare. Her breasts were large, her face was beautiful, and her who essence wanted him. So Ichigo complied and flipped her over on her back. Her breasts bounced up and down and a slight blush crossed her face. Ichigo leaned down and kissed her neck as he positioned his hips over hers. And just as Ichigo was about to bury himself within her wet sex, the door was opened and Unohana broke from her trance.

"Captain Unohana, I have a repor…CAPTAIN UNOHANA!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" screamed Isane. She fell back and Unohana simply rolled her eyes.

"I'm a bit busy right now Isana. Could you come back later?"

"But the medical…Kenpachi-tiacho…you and the ryoka…and this…." Isane was almost speechless. How would you feel if you walked in on your idol and found her about to have hardcore sex with a guy you barely knew? But we're getting off topic.

"I'll deal with it later," Unohana replied. This was very unlike her, seeing as she had taken every single medical emergency that needed her attention up until this point in time. Isane nodded and crawled out of the room backwards, getting the door with her foot. Meanwhile, Ichigo's hard erection had begun to fade, and he knew it. "Again Captain Kurosaki? I guess it can't be helped," Unohana said as she drew her index finger like it was a weapon, or at least Ichigo saw it as one.

"NO! I can do it. Don't stick anything else up my ass," Ichigo replied quickly as he closed his eyes and focused on the visage of Orihime screaming his name in an orgasmic meltdown. Within seconds, he was hard as a rock and he slammed into her without warning. Unohana moaned purely with pleasure.

"Oh, Ichigo…" she murmured as he pulled half way out and slammed into her again.

"I expected you to at least have _some_ pain, not that that was the expected effect," Ichigo said as he repeated the process over and over again. She was so tight, so wet. It was hard to move himself into her and then pull out, but his speed and strength were enough to do that for now. His legs were tired from Orihime, Kukaku, and Yoruichi, but he kept on. It was like he was sex machine, at least to Unohana. Ichigo thought of himself as a normal guy, who was very lucky. And as Ichigo repeatedly hit Unohana's pleasure points, he felt his release building up. Unohana screamed as she came, and continued to buck her hips against his, her strength beginning to wane quickly after. Ichigo held in his release for as long as physically possible, his erection growing harder and harder as the shaft filled with his fluid. Ichigo held it until it started without his say so. And he finally let it go in an explosion of raitsu and energy. His strength waned and he emptied into her. And as soon as Ichigo pulled out and lay next to Unohana in a sweating heap of tiredness, the door was practically ripped off off the hinges and a terrific force of raitsu exploded into the room, with a small pink blur on the shoulder of a giant.

"Ichigo! We fight right now and I'll kill…Ichigo? What are you doing…Yachiro, go bother Byakuya!"

"But Ken-chan, I wanna see Hollow-chan!"

"Do it!" he said sternly, and his lieutenant reluctantly obeyed. Ichigo had no strength left to fight this giant, nor did he have a weapon to do so.

"Kenpachi-tiacho, please leave at once," Unohana said in her usual sweet voice. Kenpachi simply ignored her, putting the end of his blade at Ichigo's throat.

"You, fight me now."

"I don't think you understood me Kenpachi-tiacho. That was not a suggestion, that was an order. And in my bedroom, you shall follow my orders," Unohana said, this time her voice showing just a tiny hint of annoyance.

"What? No."

"I said get the hell out of here!" Unohana said, this time very sternly. Kenpachi ignored her, and for the last time. For Unohana took her zanpakuto and rammed it through his right shoulder. She was holding the sheets over her body. Ichigo was stunned, Kenpachi was speechless, and Unohana was very pissed off. "I said get the hell out of here, so leave." Kenpachi stepped back and Unohana's zanpakuto left his shoulder. The giant smiled grimly and left the two on the bed alone.


	12. Final Chapter 12

AUTHOR'S NOTE: and now for the last chapter of Ichigo Gets All The Girls

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: and now for the last chapter of Ichigo Gets All The Girls. This is my favorite chapter because it is an Ichi x Matsu and an Ichi x Nell all in one scene. Not to mention it's in a shower. But now for the chapter, which I name Lucky Number Six._

After Ichigo had gotten dressed and thanked Unohana for her time, she kissed him and thanked him too. She told him it had been a few hundred years since her last session with someone for sex, so she was glad. Ichigo was stunned, but the initial shock wore off and he left, carefully avoiding Kenpachi and his little fukutaicho. However small she may have been, she was very loud and very strong. Not to mention she could give Kon a run for his money when it came to speed. Ichigo made it out of squad four headquarters and Isane met him at the door with a small note. It said to go to Hitsugaya-taicho's office, and he groaned. The only reason the pint-size captain would want him was for something complicated. Ichigo groaned and hurried on to Toshiro's office. He found the short captain writing reports. He looked up at Ichigo and sighed with relief.

"Matsumoto is at her place, and she's drunk. I can't get her out. The only person I think can without hurting her, is you. Please help me Captain Kurosaki," he pleaded. It seemed genuine enough, so Ichigo nodded and headed out the door. He shunpoed to Matsumoto's place and tenaciously opened the sliding door. He didn't want to be noticed right off the bat, lest he have something smash against his forehead and take an early injury. He looked around, but there was no Matsumoto to be found. He stepped in and looked through the first few rooms. Still, no Matsumoto was found, not even an empty saké bottle to be found. Ichigo was dumbfounded, and laxed his guard. He checked the rest of the rooms, but the woman was nowhere to be found. Ichigo groaned as he saw the only door he had not opened yet. It was her bedroom, and said that men enter at their own risk. And most definitely a drunken Matsumoto Rangiku would pummel him when he walked in. And once again, Ichigo regretted not bringing Zangetsu with him. He threw open the door and rushed in, figuring that if he could surprise, he could overpower her quickly and avoid getting beaten up. But when he entered, there was no Matsumoto to be found, no mess, not even an empty bottle of alcohol to be found. But what he heard, caught his attention. There was running water, and humming from behind the door to his left. He slowly edged over to the bathroom door and knocked lightly. The water was immediately shut off and he heard the shower door open.

"Matsumoto?" Ichigo asked, almost afraid that she would try and beat him up. But the bathroom door opened slowly and Matsumoto stood before the strawberry-headed teen, a towel wrapped tightly around her. She immediately wrapped her arms around him and dragged him into the bathroom before he could even blink.

"Ichigo! I'm so glad you're here! But…you need a shower first," she scolded. Ichigo shrugged and waved her off. Matsumoto hook her arm in his and narrowed her eyes.

"Matsumoto, I'm fine, really."

"No, now get in there and take a shower Ichigo!" Matsumoto commanded fiercely. Ichigo made her leave the room and he undressed, stepping into the shower before Matsumoto could even think about walking in on him naked. The teen sighed and looked at the shampoo rack. It had like thirty different things on it, and he picked one at random. It said the scent was flowery, but Ichigo didn't exactly care. He just wanted to get outta here quick, fast, and in a hurry. Ichigo proceeded to wash his hair, not noticing that someone undressed and someone else took their towel off right outside the shower door. He also didn't notice when both of them entered the rather spacious shower until one of the giggled. Ichigo froze his hands still in his hair with white lathered shampoo all over his head. He quickly washed the shampoo out of his hair. He turned around, and was stunned beyond belief.

"Hello Ichi-kun."

"Nice to see you Ichigo." The teen couldn't believe his eyes. Nell and Matsumoto both stood before him, both naked and gleaming wet. Matsumoto looked like she was about to do something she shouldn't, and Nell actually looked innocent enough, but this situation led Ichigo to disregard that fact. Matsumoto stepped forward and grabbed Ichigo's wrist. She swung him around and into the wall, effectively pinning him in place.

"Hold still Ichi-kun. When Matsumoto-chan lets go, hold on and you'll have pleasure like no other, alright?" Ichigo didn't answer, but simply nodded. Matsumoto let go of him and brought her lips to him, slipping her tongue into his mouth and smashing her chest against his. Ichigo kissed her back, moaning as he left a hand on his hardening manhood. He glanced down to his side and found Nell was holding him firmly in her hand. She looked aomst dazed as she pumped his shaft and caused a loud moan to escape his lips. Matsumoto broke their kiss and nibbled at his earlobe.

"Now time for that pleasure she was talking about," Matsumoto purred seductively. She dropped to her knees and winked at Nell. Both of them cushioned their breasts with their hands and lifted them around his throbbing erection. All Ichigo could think was…_DOUBLE TITTY FUCK!_ Ichigo could barely keep himself from slumping to his knees. Nell and Matsumoto had breasts of unbelievable size, and both women had their breasts on him. They giggled at his reactions and Nell licked his manhood on the parts that weren't covered up already by soft breasts. Matsumoto joined in and they both ran their tongues over him. Ichigo moaned and threw his head back, hitting the hard tile behind him. But as nature deems fit, pleasure overrides pain, and he disregarded the fact that the back of his head was bleeding. Ichigo's knees almost disobeyed him as he felt his release coming. Nell giggled and sucked gently on his head. Ichigo couldn't take it anymore. Without any warning to either woman, Ichigo exploded. They both smiled gently as he came on them. After he had emptied, they stood and were washed clean. Matsumoto put her back to the wall and curled a finger for Ichigo to please her. Ichigo still had a raging hard-on, who wouldn't! Nell simply waited for her turn.

Ichigo spread Matsumoto's legs and pressed his throbbing member into her. The busty woman moaned and closed her eyes, her hips bucking against his. Their rhythm was getting faster, and Ichigo was pushing into her harder with every thrust. Ichigo heard Nell whimper, but he would thoroughly please her after Matsumoto. He had stronger feelings for the arrancar because of their time in Hueco Mundo, and because Nell had saved Orihime. Matsumoto wrapped her legs around Ichigo's waist and he slammed into her with all the force he could muster. It dented the wall behind her and she moaned.

"Like it rough do you Ichigo?" she murmured as her chest heaved. Ichigo put his hands on her hips and sheathed himself to the hilt within her. Matsumoto let out a loud moan and Ichigo grinned, pulling out and slamming into her once again. He didn't know it, but he was releasing raitsu like crazy. Matsumoto really was all that appealing, Ichigo though. Especially with her clothes off. Ichigo's hands wandered to her beasts and she moaned. He could already tell that these were her weak spot. He gave the soft flesh a squeeze and chuckled himself as Matsumoto came hard, a light pink blush on her cheeks. Ichigo could feel her juices flowing over him. He ran his fingers over her body and they eventually found her hips again. Ichigo felt his release and held it back for a short while before pounding her into the tiles again and exploding into her. Matsumoto let out a stifled moan of pleasure and hugged him to her body.

"Matsu…moto…I–"

"Don't say anything Ichigo. And thank you. I'll leave you and Nell to your own business. Make her happy, or your ass is mine," she threatened playfully as she left the shower and began to dry off. Ichigo rested his weary body against the wall. Nell brought herself up against him, her bountiful chest to his back. She wrapped her arms around him and stroked his erection, making it just as hard as before. Ichigo moaned as Nell kissed his neck and her pace became faster.

"You know Ichi-kun, I could do this to finish you off, but I think you and I both want to do something else."

"Please Nell, let me do this one for you," Ichigo pleaded. Nell complied and let go of him, stepping back. Ichigo turned around and wrapped her in his arms, kissing her deeply. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, both moaning now as their tongues wrestled for dominance. Ichigo pinned Nell to the wall and immediately lowered a hand between Nell's legs. He pressed two fingers into her burning wet sex. She moaned so loud that it sounded like a muffled scream. Ichigo broke the kiss and took a few deep breaths, admiring every single dip and curve on Nell's form. It had been a long time since he had seen her without so much as some undergarments on.

Ichigo moved his left hand to her breasts and massaged it, kissing Nell's neck. She couldn't stop moaning with pleasure. Ichigo grinned slightly as he found her pleasure point and stroked it with his fingers. Her clit was so sensitive and her breasts too. She was getting wetter every second! Ichigo took his hand away from her breast and shut off the water for the shower, immediately returning to Nell's well-formed bosom. Ichigo took his hand out from between her legs and put his fingers in his mouth, sucking off all of the juices that he had made her produce.

"Mmmmmmm, tasty," he stated as he kissed her again, lifting her off her feet and setting her on the ground gently. Ichigo's attention was immediately caught by her bouncing breasts. He gave her a short kiss and then moved to her hard nipples. He licked one, looking back up to Nell to see how severe her reaction was. A slight blush crept over her cheeks and Ichigo smirked. She was going to take more than Matsumoto to get a heavy reaction from. Ichigo had enough experience from earlier today to know what Nell would like, with such sensitive sweet spots. Ichigo's fingers roved between her legs, eagerly searching for her clit once again. He found it, and pinched down hard.

Nell's cheeks grew darker now, and Ichigo could tell that she was holding it in with all the strength that she possessed. Her knees were pressed together with such force that it would have crushed Ichigo's hand had it been there. The teen bit down on her nipple and licked all around it. Still nothing? Ichigo pinched down on her other nipple, and her clit all at once. And this time it finally worked. He hit all of her sweet spots at once with such force that it sent a shock throughout her entire body and the moaned very loudly. She came as well, and Ichigo was actually surprised to find that there was …milk? He lapped it up with his tongue and looked up at Nell, a cherry-red blush on her cheeks that made the pink mark across her face look as white as a ghost. Ichigo grinned and Nell smiled gently.

"And now for being such a good boy, let me do something for you." Nell immediately switched their positions and Ichigo was on bottom now, Nells hips grinding against his own.

"Nell, I can't wait any longer. Please just do it," Ichigo moaned. Nell nodded and Ichigo sank himself into her, both partners moaning as they joined for the first time. Ichigo's hips instinctively bucked up and smashed into Nell's. She, in turn, put her arms on his chest and moved her hips against his in unison. Their rhythm was fast and hard. Their raitsu began to mix, green and black. Ichigo grabbed Nell's exposed breasts and she moaned. He was hitting her sweet spots again, and loving every second of it. He suddenly grabbed Nell's hips and pressed himself into her down to the hilt, every millimeter of his length inside of her. Nell's eyes closed tightly and she bucked her hips against his. Ichigo put Nell on her back, and then lifted her up off the ground. He pinned her to the wall and kissed her passionately. Nell kissed him back, their tongues mingling once again. Oddly, their hips had stopped moving now. Ichigo was seated fully inside of her and Nell's legs rubbing against his. Ichigo slowly broke their kiss and Nell licked his earlobe before whispering into his ear seductively.

"Here we go. Make it worth my while Ichigo." She used his name, instead of the pet name she had made for him. By this Ichigo could tell that she was fully serious. So he eagerly complied as he drew his hips back, savoring the fell of Nell all around him. This was like when a warrior raises his blade for the killing blow, the moment before one is sent into oblivion and one is sent into a frenzy. Ichigo poured all of his strength into this thrust and kissed Nell once again as he pounded her into the wall with all his might. The tiles behind her cracked and Ichigo's raitsu flared violently. Ichigo pounded into her again and again, sending Nell and himself into a euphoric whirlwind of ecstasy and pleasure of a new kind. Ichigo finally caught the feel of his release and drew back once again. He pounded her into the wall, and they came together.

"ICHIGO!"

"NELL!" Raitsu flared for the both of them, enough to dwarf Kenpachi's massive amount. Ichigo and Nell emptied all that remained, both so tired that their muscles burned like raging fire. The tangled duo slumped to the floor, panting and still locked together by their hips. Ichigo took a few deep breaths before he could even speak. He turned them around with the last of his strength and shook his head with a feral grin on his face. Nell simply sat in his lap, her knees bent and her chest heaving with every deep breath. Her tan eyes were completely focused on his brown ones, neither having much more to say.

"I guess you've had enough for now Ichigo."

"You too Nell. It doesn't look like you're even able to stand," Ichigo scoffed. Nell tried, but slumped back down. It sent shivers throughout Ichigo's body to feel the friction of their sexes making friction again. Nell leaned forward and rested her head on Ichigo's shoulder, giggling softly.

"You know, after an hour or so, I'll be as fresh as a daisy, and you too. We could turn the water back on and…"

"Sounds good to me Nell, just don't quit half way through," Ichigo replied as he placed a small kiss on her forehead. Nell kissed his neck.

"Don't worry Ichigo. With a dick as big as yours, there might even be a round three before the day is done."

_Author's Note: Well, I guess I'm done with this one. Thanks for reading, and reviews are always welcome. I really do enjoy seeing that people like this, even though it think this one's shoddy compared to my other LEMON stories, but who cares? Always Thankful – Azure Zangetsu_


End file.
